The embodiments described herein relate generally to a blank and a reinforced container formed from the blank and, more particularly, to a blank having a reinforcing panel assembly configured to reinforce a corner portion of the container.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and transport products. In at least some known cases, a blank of sheet material is used to form these containers. More specifically, these known containers are formed by folding a plurality of panels of the blank along preformed fold lines. To form at least some known containers, some of the panels are secured using an adhesive. Such known containers are formed using a machine and/or by hand.
At least some such containers have certain strength requirements for storing and transporting products. These strength requirements may include a stacking strength requirement such that the containers can be stacked on one another during transport without collapsing. To meet these strength requirements, at least some known containers include reinforced walls at corner portions of the container for providing additional strength, including stacking strength. In at least some known containers, reinforcing panels are attached to an interior surface of the corner portions of the formed container. However, such containers are less than optimal for certain applications, such as but not limited to storing and transporting fresh fruit or produce, because the interior reinforced panels create interior edges or non-planar interior surfaces that can damage or “bruise” the contents within the container.